Losing Rationality
by DaughterofJanuary
Summary: After Vic finally left Sarah alone she rarely wondered what had happened to him.


"Sarah? Sarah Manning?" He seemed at a loss for words but delighted, "Holy fuck!" He span around in pleasure then knelt down right beside her, outside the cage. "What the fuck are you doing on my island?" A laugh passed his lips, "All those fucking times you tried to push me out of your fucking life and then you fall right into mine."

He seemed the same to Sarah, same cheeky grin, same arrogant swagger and the same foul mouth except everything seemed to come across stronger.

"I left you alone, finally got the fucking message. I could never really forget you though." He waved his left bandaged hand gesturing towards the missing finger. Sarah's eyes jumped over to his other hand where a circular scar was left from his interaction with Paul. He'd also gained many other injuries since she'd last seen him, his fingers each had their own bandage, blood leaking through but the most noticeable one was the long scar that starter above his left eye that lead across his head that he didn't even try to mask with hair. He gripped the cage's bars and leaned in, "Anytime I have to use my fucking hands, your betrayal is right fucking there! Faking your own death," He let out a deranged laugh then sobered up into rage. "You BITCH!" He spat in her face.

"Mummy?" A soft voice asked in confusion. Sarah's eyes opened slightly and glanced to her daughter only a few feet away. She shook her head slightly as to warn Kira about drawing any attention to her but Vic, in all his stupidity, was not deaf.

"Mummy?" He glanced at Kira briefly, "You brought your daughter too?" He shuffled over towards Kira and brought his arm through the bars and grasped her chin forcing her to look at him. After a couple seconds of silence he muttered, "You have Sarah's eyes." He moved his hand away from her chin and clutched the back of her head. "A pretty little thing like you'll go for a lot."

Sarah's scream was muffled by her gag and she started yanking on her bonds so hard her wrists began chaffing. Vic turned to her laughing, letting go of Kira, "I'm sorry Sarah could you please speak up?" He taunted leaning towards her, "You'll have to repeat yourself." He pulled off her gag and she bared her teeth at him.

"Don't you touch her." Sarah growled.

He smirked, "You were always so protective of her, I was never allowed to see her but now here you both are," He gestured widely to the island, "and you're never fucking leaving."

"You'll be damned if we're going to stay here with you." Sarah hissed. Vic looked unimpressed.

"You're never leaving here together, now I've got you back you're never fucking leaving and little Kira here, that was your name right?" Kira nodded slightly, "Fucking adorable. Little Kira here would only be going to some creepy fucking pedo while making me fucking thousands. Would you like that?" He asked Kira and she shook her head this time. He knelt towards her, "What would you like to do?"

"Go home." She replied weakly.

"That's not happening sweetie. Not with Sarah."

Kira looked at her mother, "I want to stay with Mummy."

Sarah's eyes teared up. Even after abandoning her daughter for almost a year and now landing her in this mess Kira still wanted to stay with her. She felt like a failure of a mother.

"Vic, let her go." Sarah demanded.

Vic seemed to think for less than a second. "Nope, not going to happen." He signalled one of the pirates nearest to the cage to come forward as he made his way around to the door of the enclosure. "If you don't want to stay then Kira gets to go-"

"You can't!" Sarah yelled cutting him off. Vic opened the door with a not so gentle kick and drew his gun to point at the other captives who immediately drew as far away as possible while the other pirate guarded the door. He then drew his knife as he made his way towards Kira and Sarah let out a shout before Vic severed Kira's bonds. He grinned as he grabbed Kira's arm and drew her closer to Sarah.

"You think you can fucking order me around bitch? This is my fucking island and what I fucking say goes. If I want to put a fucking bullet in your goddamn daughter's head I'll fucking do it!" He aimed his gun right to the temple of Kira's head. Sarah screamed and tried to lash out at him as he changed his aim towards her. "If I want to sell her into fucking slavery there isn't a goddamn thing you can fucking do about it!" He fired one shot into the air and every captive let out a scream and curled up in terror.

Vic pulled Kira towards him and picked her up under his arm. Kira seemed to be frozen in shock as he carried her out of the cage like a rag doll.

Tears fell out of Sarah's eyes as she realised she was losing her daughter again and not to somebody she knew who could take care of her. She was in the arms and a violent man who now seemed even more unstable and she would soon be shipped off to the highest bidder who would do things that Sarah couldn't bear to imagine.

"You can have me!" She yelled after Vic.

He stopped walking and half turned around to look at her grinning smugly. "I already have you."

"I'll stay willingly." Tears were streaming down her face and she gazed into her daughter's terrified eyes, "I'll- I'll do whatever you want, just please- please don't hurt her. Give her back to me." All pride had left her wild eyes. She drew her gaze up back into Vic's eyes, begging him for her daughter's safety. If they could stay together then Sarah knew she had something to fight for. If she could keep Kira then Sarah had faith in her wits and street-smarts and she knew they could survive together. Besides, all they'd have to do would be to sneak onto a boat that would be heading for the mainland and avoid a couple of pirates. _Come on Vic, give me back my daughter._

Sarah held her breath as Vic's grin looked like it would split his face. He nodded to the same pirate then gestured to Sarah's cage, "Let her go."


End file.
